I'm Sorry
by gothiclolita89
Summary: Hanya maaf. Maaf yang sudah sangat terlambat yang bisa kuucapkan.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle : I'm sorry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclamer : Naruto isn't mine, but this story does.**

 **Genre : Hurt, angst, just whatever**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : GS. Don't like Don'read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak menerima flame, sumbangan dalam bentuk apapun.**

 **Boleh komplen tentang EYD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast**

 **Namikaze Naruto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Cast lain mendukung.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary: Hanya maaf. Maaf yang sudah sangat terlambat yang bisa kuucapkan.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam mereka duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit itu namun tampaknya belum ada yang mau membuka percakapan. Sang wanita agaknya sudah mulai bosan dan tidak sabar.

"Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan aku-." Wanita itu baru saja akan berdiri.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?." Tanya sang pria saat melihat sang wanita berniat pergi. Wanita itupun mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk.

"Baik." Ucapnya singkat.

"Oh." Sang priapun mengerti. "Lalu Menma. Bagaimana keadaannya?."

"Baik, berkat dirimu. Terimakasih sudah mendonorkan darahmu untuk anakku."

Anakku?!. Sang pria tersenyum miris. Bahkan sekarang wanita itu menyebut anak mereka sebagai anaknya. Hanya anaknya. Sebegitu bencikah ia kepadanya. Ah, tentu saja. Seharusnya ia sadar seberapa besar kesalahannya pada wanita itu. Kesalahan yang sebetulnya bukan kehendaknya. Kesalahan yang membuatnya kehilangan semua kebahagiaan dan keluarganya yang seharusnya ia miliki.

"Tidak, bagaimanapun Menma juga . . . " Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Beberapa kali dia menelan ludahnya. Bolehkah ia mengatakannya?. Anak yang bahkan tidak di ketahui keberadaannya selama ini jika saja ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Naruto yang panik. " . . . Anakku."

"Ya, dia juga anakmu." Lirihnya, seolah wanita itu enggan mengakui bahwa dia adalah ayahnya.

"Naruto, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Sasuke memberanikan diri. "7 tahun lalu. Alasanku bersama dengannya."

Naruto terdiam. Ia meremas roknya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Saat itu, dia sakit. Ia sakit parah. Ia datang padaku dan memohon agar aku mengabulkan permintaannya.

"A-aku tau." Naruto menunduk. Sasuke menoleh dan memandangi wanita itu. "Aku tau dan tidak apa-apa."

"Naruto . . ."

"Semua sudah lama berlalu. Tidak perlu diingat lagi."

"Jadi . . . Apakah itu artinya aku masih memiliki kesempatan? A-apakah kita bisa kembali lagi?." Katakanlah Sasuke tidak tau malu, tidak tau diri karena meminta wanita itu kembali. Tidak pernah satu haripun selama 7 tahun ini ia melupakan wajah terluka wanita pirang itu.

Naruto menggeleng. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?."

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Kebahagiaanku yang lain dan Menma sangat menyayanginya."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kisah kita sudah berakhir 7 tahun lalu. Kuharap kau mengerti."

"Ya, aku mengerti." Lirihnya.

"Kuharap kau dan putrimu bisa menemukan pengganti dirinya."

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Bagaimana mungkin dia menemukan pengganti Naruto sementara hati dan pikirannya selalu menjeritkan nama wanita yang kini bersamanya.

"Aku harus pergi. Menma mungkin sudah bangun sekarang."

Sasuke menatap nanar sosok Naruto yang kini beranjak meninggalkannya. Kini kisahnya benar-benar berakhir disini. Betapa ia sangat menyesalinya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Ini adalah konsukuensi keputusan terburu-burunya dimasa lalu.

Tak bolehkah ia merasa sakit hati?. Disini dialah yang paling terluka. Dialah yang terkhianati. Disini dialah yang paling terluka saat suaminya lebih memilih wanita lain. Dia sadar, Sakura membutuhkan perhatian lebih karena karena wanita itu sakit keras. Tapi kenapa harus Sasuke?. Kenapa harus seorang pria yang telah memiliki seorang istri?. Masih banyak pria lain diluar sana yang masih sendiri. Lalu kenapa harus Sasuke?.

Dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak bisa membagi suaminya. Dia hanya wanita biasa. Wanita biasa yang bisa merasa sakit hati dan terluka. Karena itu dia memilih mundur. Memilih melepaskan semua masa lalu yang dirasakannya menyakitkan. Menyongsong hari esok yang diharapkan membahagiakan bersama buah hati yang kala itu tumbuh dirahimnya.

.

.

.

"Naruto, _daijoubu_?." Tanya seorang pria yang menyambutnya di depan kamar rawat Menma. Naruto tersenyum.

"Apakah dia sudah siuman?."

"Menma sejak tadi mencarimu."

Naruto terdiam. Dengan erat ia memeluk pria yang ada di depannya. Merasakan hangatnya tubuh pria itu.

"Ada apa?."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Pria itu terdiam lalu tersenyum. Dengan lembut ia membelai rambut wanitanya.

"Aku tau, aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 **-The End-**

.

.

.


End file.
